We analyzed tumor cell lines for FGF receptor expression. Our results indicate that the FLG-FLG receptor and basic FGF may be involved in autocrine stimulation in rhabdomyosarcomas. Similarly, our results indicate that the FLG-FGF receptor and acidic FGF may be involved in autocrine stimulation in glial tumors. The expression pattern or this receptor differs significantly from a second FGF receptor BEK. The difference in the roles of these two receptors remains unclear. Recent evidence indicates that the FLG-FGF receptor is also the HSV 1 receptor. The pattern of expression is a value both for the FGF receptor studies and as a means of determining potentialsites of HSV infection.